I Wanna Stay With You Tonight
by soul of outer space
Summary: "Relena if you want Heero just play hard to get." Duo told her. "You know what that is crazy enough that it just might work." Relena said. "Good now lets you and I get out of here." Duo said and dragged Relena out of the building not noticing Heero from t


Playing Hard to Get

I Wanna Stay With You Tonight

Standard disclaimer applies

This is the first of four stories that are all related to eachother hope you like.

So here's the story

Relena sat down in her seat and looked over her documents once again and sighed.

"Get out of my head NOW!" she yelled into the empty office.

"Hey Rel who are you talking to?" Duo asked leaning against the doorway. Relena smacked her head against the desk as Duo pulled up a chair in front of her. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Duo its been two years since the eve wars and every year on my birthday I get a teddy bear. You wanna guess who it's from?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess at this and say that it's Heero."

"Yep and you know what? Not once has he come to visit me. Not once, I mean does he even care?"

"Of course he cares he just doesn't respond to the whole I'm giving it all to you right now approach. I can't imagine why. I mean if a girl were to through herself at me I would definitely-"

"Duo I don't wanna hear about your sick love life. What am I gonna do."

"Simple play hard to get."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at it this way Rel. have you ever heard the saying that goes like this Distance makes the heart go founder?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Stop following him around and he's bound to realize that he loves you and come after you."

"You know what Duo that is so crazy that it just might work."

"Thank you I am a genius."

"You can stop now." Relena said laughing.

"And as first step to a no stalking Heero year I will take you out to lunch."

"Why don't I feel honored."

"You should." Duo said offering her his arm, "To the bat mobile!" he yelled.

"What?" Relena asked as he dragged her down the hall.

"Its what I call my car. Let us go." Duo pulling a laughing Relena headed down to the parking lot.

Heero watched from the shadows as Duo and Relena sat at an outdoor café eating lunch. He couldn't help but feel a twig of jealousy surge through him. But then he remembered that any second now Relena would come running over and start talking to him. Yep any second now, he thought, any second now.

Duo watched as Relena ate her salad.

"So how does it feel to be Heero free?" he asked.

"Actually if feels very refreshing." Relena said leaning back in her chair, "And you know what I think I'm gonna go home tonight instead of spending it trying to talk to Heero. I know he's around here somewhere."

"Nope! Nope! Nope! This is a no talken about Heero zone."

"Okay. Okay." Relena looked around and took a deep breath of air. "Come on I feel like doing something spontaneous." Relena said standing up. Duo's face paled.

"How spontaneous?" he asked.

"Don't worry I won't make you go shopping with me." Relena said patting him on the head. "You get enough of that from Hilde as I recall." Duo cringed at the thought.

"You have no idea." The two laughed as the exited the restaurant.

Heero watched the scene before him. Relena was actually laughing with Duo. He shook his head, she's not even looking for me, Heero thought. He slowly followed the two of them as the came to a park. Duo stopped dead in his tracks and started to shake his head over and over again as if saying no. Heero moved closer to he could hear better.

"Come on Duo, please?" Duo shook his head, "Please?"

"Listen Relena I may go to lunch, sit and listen to all girly problems, hell I even do shopping sometimes. But I Duo Maxwell do NOT roller skate." Relena rolled her eyes.

"What is the great God of Death afraid that he will fall down in public."

"WHAT? I didn't say that, you watch yourself your going down."

"Bring it on." Relena said as Duo made a mad dash for the roller skate rental, "Hey no fair you got a head start." She said laughing as she ran to catch up with him. Since she wasn't watching were she was going she ran into someone. "O my gosh I'm so sorry sir." She said getting up and then running to catch up with Duo. The young man just stood there,

"She didn't even recognize me." Heero said looking after her in shock. "She must be with Maxwell now." His eyes narrowed as Duo got to sets of roller skates and then picked Relena up and through her over his shoulder while she laughed hysterically. "I will win you back Relena…even if it takes my whole life." He watched as Duo leaned over to Relena on the bench and whispered something in her ear, which made her start to laugh. "I'll get you Relena. I'm here." With that Heero disappeared into the shadows.

Relena walked up the steps of her house, and sighed happily she passed one of the rose bushes and stopped she leaned down and smelled them.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." A voice from behind her, Relena turned around to come face to face with Heero Yuy.

"Heero its been two years." She whispered. "Since I've been really able to talk to you." She said not willing to meet his gaze.

"Its been to long." He whispered back causing her to snap her head back up in surprise. "I meant to come and see you other times but…"

"You already seen to much of me cause of me following you around?" she asked not looking at him.

"No its not-"

"Its alright I understand." She said turning away, "Goodnight Heero." Relena turned away from him and began to walk up the steps. Heero came up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Please wait…" he said to her. Relena turned around confused. "Today at the park you were with Duo and-"

"Where you spying on me, Heero?" she asked looking at him.

"No well yes I mean sorta. That's not the point what were you doing there with Duo when your suppose to be with me."

"First of all Heero there is no us and second Duo made me realize today that I need to move on with my life I can't spend it waiting around for you. I love you Heero and that's something that you don't understand so until you do, I don't want to waste my time with you." Relena said close to tears she looked away from him.

"Relena…" Heero fit his finger under her chin and turned her face to look at him. When Relena saw in his eyes scared her. She saw need, passion, jealousy, lust and behind all of that was that a little bit of love. She looked at him willing him to make the first move. Heero looked into her clear eyes hoping to find an answer. He dropped his hand. "You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous, get inside. I could have been a murder out here and I could have gotten you cause you weren't be protected. Now get inside, Goodnight." He said in harsh voice.

"But you wouldn't let that happen to me Heero would you?" she asked looking back at him. Heero's eyes turned cold.

"Good night Relena."

"Good night Heero." Heero watched as she closed the door behind herself. Heero sat down on the front porch to think. What was I just doing? He asked himself, I let my emotions take over. Well its clear that she isn't with Duo…isn't it?

"Only one way to find out." Heero growled to himself, as he got up off the porch and went to his motorcycle and climbed on.

Duo locked up the garage and headed into the town house that he shared with Hilde when he was garbed from behind and pushed into the side of his brick home.

"You let go of me cause I'm a 7th degree black belt." Duo told his captor from his face in the brick wall. He heard a smirk behind him.

"There is only 4 degrees, Duo." Heero said letting his friend go. (AN: I don't know if there are 4 degrees or more I'm just making it up)

"Hey Heero long time no see what are you doing here and what with ambushing me?"

"Are you and Relena an item?" Heero asked.

"Your always strait to the point aren't you?" Duo asked chuckling.

"Answer the question Duo." Heero growled.

"No." Heero let out a sigh of relief.

"Why, you afraid I was moving in on your women?" Heero shot a glare in Duo directions. "Hey buddy I couldn't even if I wanted to she loved you so much. Fortunate for her she says that she over with you." Just for fun duo decided to add something. "And rumor has it that she's seeing some guy." After Duo said it he wished he could take it back.

"A guy?" Heero repeated his eyes burning. "We will see about this guy." With that Heero took off. 

"O no what have I done?" Duo asked

"Relena OPEN UP! Relena OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Master Yuy. I told you at the front door Miss Relena will not accept visitors right now." Pagan told Heero.

"We will see about this. Relena OPEN THIS DOOR." When the door didn't open Heero went ramming his body against it. The first time the door didn't open he backed up for the second and took off but before he got to the door it opened causing him to fall on top of Relena.

"Its all right Pagan I'll take care of this." Relena said motioning for Pagan to leave, he did so. Shoving Heero off herself Relena got up and went to turn on the light in her bedroom. Heero looked at her, she was wearing a pale blue night shirt and matching shorts, showing off her curvy form. Heero shut his mouth as Relena turned to shut the door. "Now Heero what brings you to my house at." She went to check her clock, "1:30 in the morning?" she asked leaning against the door and looking at him.

"Two things." Heero began, "first of all I talked to Duo tonight and he told me about some guy that you've been seeing."

"Guy? There is no guy Heero." she said still looking at him. "And the second thing?"

"Something I forgot to do earlier."

"Which is?" Heero walked over to her and pushed her body against the door as his lips meet her in a kiss. Relena rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Making there bodies closer. "Heero?" Relena whispered as the pulled back for a minute.

"Hmm?" he asked as his mouth moved down to her neck.

"Can you please take your gun out your pocket its hurting my leg."

"That's no gun." He whispered in her ear before he began to nibble on it.

"O Heero." Relena whispered as he picked her up and moved them to the bed. "I guess Duo came in handy in more ways then one." She said, as Heero tucked her into her bed. 

"Good night Relena." Heero said pressing a kiss on her forehead as he climbed into the bed next to her.

"Goodnight Heero." Relena whispered as she snuggled against his warm chest.

"Sleep well my angle." Heero whispered as the two fell asleep.

Heero woke up the next morning to find Relena already gone. He sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. 

"Well I better get going." He whispered to himself before pulling his shoes on and leaving the room. Heero went outside and got on his motorcycle starting it up he decided to make a quick trip Relena's office. Heero walked up the buildings front steps and looked out across the street and the lake. The water had always reminded him of Relena's eyes. Maybe I should tell her that sometime. He thought. Heero then proceeded towards Relena's office. As Heero approached Relena's office she hears loud voices talking.

"Eric I said no and that is my final answer."

"But Relena-"

"Miss Darlin."

"Miss Darlin? Since when have I had to call you that?"

"Since I meet you I don't know who gave you permission to call me that."

"Fine MISS Darlin you know as well as I do that if you go on a date with me that I would be good-" Heero decided that now would be a good time to enter Relena's office, he had always been intimidating to other men.

"Relena?" he asked entering the room, to find her by herself taking on the videophone.

"I'll think about it Eric and call you back later." She said then terminated the link. "What brings you here Heero?" Relena asked coming around her desk to stand near him. Heero walked towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and then gave her the flowers. The show of emotion that Heero showed he was not used to but he was rewarded with the smile on Relena's face.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked as he sat down and Relena put the flowers into a vase. "And what are you going to think about."

"That was just some guy that I know from work that wants to go on a date with me."

"Another guy?" Heero growled.

"Stop it Heero." Relena said smacking him on the arm.

"Well you said that you would think about it." He said standing up.

"I did but that doesn't make me serious. I didn't say that I would."

"But you said that you would think about it that is almost a yes."

"Do you know what Heero I think that you should leave and come back when you've calmed down a little bit." Heero growled at her then got up and left.

__

IN the still of the night there's a fire that burns my Hearts desire

Heero came back to the building around six that night after spending the entire day thinking. He walked into Relena's office, it was clear to him that she spent the entire day thing as well.

"Relena."

"Heero"

Touching me like a sun 

"I've been thinking Heero, since you have such a problem with trusting me I think you should leave ."

"But Relena."

"Just get out Heero." Relena whispered he could see her trying not to cry. She turned away.

Even now I give my love so faithfully

Heero looked back at the building he could see Relena's office she was looking back down at him from it before she looked away.

I will always be the one

Heero turned away and began walking down the steps

I wanna stay with you tonight I don't wanna leave cause I feel the time is a right.

Heero crossed the street and walked down the path by the river kicking rocks in

Don't wanna go before I've said what I have to say don't ask me to walk away I 

wanna stay the night wanna stay the night

Heero climbed onto his motorcycle and headed home.

Holding you close to me the first time that your body moved with mine

Heero remembered the first time he meet Relena and how he feel in love with her on sight.

__

Let the move ease your fears 

Heero smirked as he remembered all the times that he saved Relena. Heero went to bed that night full of pain a sorrow. 

__

Coercing as I whisper in your ear

Heero shook his head as the words repeated from last night in his head "I love you Heero."

__

I will always be the one

Heero decided to get away for a little bit Relena's birthday was coming up and even if they weren't together he still needed to get her something.

__

I wanna stay with you tonight I don't wanna leave cause I feel the time is a right don't wanna go before I've said what I have to say don't ask me to walk away I wanna stay the night wanna stay the night.

Heero walked out of the restaurant and heard the familiar voices of Relena and Hilde. He saw the two of them laughing and talking together.

__

Know is the time I've been waiting for so long

All Heero knew is that he had to talk to her. Their eyes locked across the crowd and she looked away then disappeared into the crowd

__

Give me a chance cause that's here where I belong

Two weeks later a letter came to Heero reading

You are cordially invited to Relena Darlin's 18th birthday

Heero smiled this was his chance.

One month later

Heero exited his car and fixed his suit, gave the keys to man and entered the ballroom. He entered and saw Duo and the other pilots and went over to talk to them. Suddenly the music stopped and all eyes turned towards the stairs where Relena stood. She looked stunning and Heero knew that he had to be close to her, Heero handed Duo his drink and approached Relena.

__

I wanna stay with you tonight I don't wanna leave cause I feel the time is a right

They looked at eachother till Relena spoke,

"May I have a second chance?" she asked looking into his eyes. Heero listen as the music started.

"May I have this dance?" he answered Relena smiled knowing the hidden meaning behind his words. She looked over a Millardo and he nodded as Relena was led onto the dance floor by Heero.

__

don't wanna go before I've said what I have to say don't ask me to walk away I wanna stay the night wanna stay the night

the two danced on towards the balcony doors. Millardo waved his hand at the guards standing at the door and they opened them allowing the couple to dance out the doors.

__

I wanna stay the whole night baby I don't wanna leave cause I feel the time is a right don't_ wanna go before I've said what I have to say don't ask me to walk away I wanna stay the night wanna stay the night_

Heero leaned down and pressed his lips against Relena's

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too."

__

I wanna stay the whole night baby don't wanna leave cause I feel the time is right the whole night

I wanna stay the night wanna stay the night

Months later Heero Yuy and Relena Darlin wedded and began a new chapter in their lives as husband and wife.


End file.
